1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric master switches, specifically pushbutton switches in switching installations, and in particular to an improved means for fastening the housing of such a switch to an actuating member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pushbutton electric master switches are generally known in the art. In one known switch, described in German Auslegeschrift 2,013,779, an actuating member which can be attached to a mounting wall is fastened to a switch housing containing the switching elements of the switch by means of an H-shaped connecting element having leg members provided with detent elements. The detent elements snap into corresponding recesses or shoulders of the actuating member and the switch housing and mechanically fasten the housing and the actuating member together. Although the switching element housing can be connected to the actuating member from the rear side of the mounting wall of the switch by snapping the housing onto the actuating member while interposing the H-shaped connecting element therebetween, removing the housing from the actuating member is considerably difficult. In order to separate the switching element housing from the actuating member from the rear of the mounting wall of the switch, it is necessary to provide an additional connecting element in order to lift the snap arms of the H-shaped connecting element disposed on the rear side of the switching element housing off the housing. This is not a satisfactory solution, however, since unless the two opposite locking arms are snapped off the housing simultaneously the first locking arm may snap in again while the second locking arm is being snapped out.